1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an automatic stop device for tape recorders and particularly to an automatic stop device which detects the stop of a so-called tape feeding member such as tape winding and tape rewinding thereby causing the striking member incorporated in the fly-wheel to be protruded so that said member protrudes and releases the release member of the push button means and the striking member is pulled back after the release member has been released.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applicant has already proposed the automatic stop device of this type in the U.S. Ser. No. 504,716, West German Ser. No. 2443434, 7430556 and Dutch Ser. No. 74.12007.
However, the automatic stop device according to the above-mentioned prior art is composed of a number of parts which are contained in the housing being related to the drive member such as fly-wheel, and requires clumsy assembling operation and resulting in complicated construction and expensive manufacturing cost.
In addition, losses of torque becomes considerably large among the parts composing the device and requires another means for preventing such torque losses.